


Belong

by meganleafwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bratty Reader, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Slytherin Reader, george weasley being protective, george weasley smut, mugglemorn reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganleafwrites/pseuds/meganleafwrites
Summary: Being a muggle-born in Slytherin has its complications for sure, but it gets worse when Umbridge takes over the school...luckily a certain red-headed Gryffindor comes to your rescue.(Warning is underage, cause they're still in school - even though I've made them above the age of consent in the UK, and lets be real, teenagers have sex)
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Belong

“Miss Y/L/N, would you mind telling me about your parents?” Umbridge said in a saccharine voice that made your blood boil. You were sat in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class and asked a rather reasonable question as to how this simplified and theoretical knowledge would help them pass their NEWT’s. As soon as the question left your lips, the Slytherin tie hanging around your neck made her piercing blue eyes widen in shock. Umbridge had anticipated rebellion from the other houses but not her own.

“I’d rather not, thank you.” You replied in an equally sweet voice; the pink coated woman’s eye twitched ever so slightly.

“I will not ask again, who are your parents?” Umbridge stared into your eyes as you stared back, un-answering in defiance and crossing your arms. “Detention, immediately after your last class I expect to see you in my office.”

You sighed and sunk into your chair, the past 6 years had been difficult to say the least but nothing could compare to how you felt now. When your Hogwarts letter arrived your parents were ecstatic, they always knew you were special but now they knew why. Experiencing Diagon Ally for the first time and seeing kids just like you made you feel strangely whole and at one with the world. Being sorted was scary, all you had heard on the train was how Slytherin was the bad house, full of dark wizards so when the hat was placed on your head and shouted out that word you paled with dread as you walked over to the Slytherin table. The teachers appreciated your determination and ambition to prove that you belonged, always getting high marks in your exams. The others in your house weren’t as appreciative. The other girls in your year immediately shunned you and called you a horrible word you knew was about your parents and their lack of magical abilities. You cried yourself to sleep that night. As time went on you hid in the shadows and focused on your work.

That was until your 5th year and the tri-wizard tournament. Meeting the students from the other schools gave you some hope. You went to the Yule Ball with a new friend from Beauxbatons and danced all night, it was the happiest you had felt since arriving at Hogwarts. When they left you had hugged goodbye and had your first kiss. You had talked all summer but had decided to stay as just friends. They didn’t judge you for your heritage, they showed you that things could be okay, and it gave you a new spark of confidence. When your 6th year rolled around you walked into Hogwarts with your head held high, only for it to shoved back down by a certain toad faced woman. It didn’t take long for her to start making changes to ho classes were taught and imposing ridiculous new rules.

You had heard rumour of Harry Potter teaching an underground Defence Against the Dark Arts class and you were immediately interested. Unfortunately, you had no way in. The Gryffindors despised the Slytherins, for mostly valid reasons, you knew that their concerns didn’t apply to you but it still stopped you from going towards them and asking about joining for fear of rejection. You had supported Harry all last year and when he came back from the maze with Cedric's body with claims that Voldemort had returned you had sobbed all night. You wanted to fight back and protect yourself but you were smothered by the reputation of your house.

Thoughts of rebellion filled your head for the rest of the day and by the time the end of the day came around you had decided that you were going to get into that class one way or another. Walking up the stairs to Umbridge’s office, a sense of dread washed over you. You had heard first years crying in the corridors after their detentions with the vile woman but never knew why, but you knew you were about to find out. You knocked three times on the door and heard the sweet voice call to enter from inside. The room sent your head spinning, the painted pink walls shocking the system and causing a pit of nausea in your stomach.

Sitting down in the chair across from her desk, she sipped a cup of rose-scented tea and peered at you curiously before skipping the chase and stating bluntly, “Miss Y/L/N, I had read your file and am bewildered by how on earth you got into such a prestigious house.”

Your heart dropped and heat filled your body in rage and anxiety, struggling to find an appropriate response. You swallowed thickly before replying.  
“Because I belong there.”

Umbridge smirked, “No, you don’t.”

“Why not? I am just as ambitious and determined to succeed in life as any other in my house. What we want out of life is the only difference.” You spoke confidently, though your head swam with fear. Umbridge sat up straight in her chair and thought for a moment before standing up and getting a roll of parchment and a quill, neglecting a bottle of ink. She placed them in front of you and you looked up at her in question.

“I want you to write lines for me.” She chose her words carefully as she sat back down in her pink armchair behind her desk. “I want you to write, ‘I do not belong’.”

Your body tensed as you asked, “How many times?”

“Until it sinks in.”

An hour later you found yourself sat on a secluded windowpane, hugging your knees to your chest sobbing quietly to yourself and rubbing your scared hand. The words carved into your hand hung in your mind, tormenting you until two sets of footsteps stopping in front of you snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Y/L/N?” you looked up to find the Weasley twins staring down at you, their Gryffindor uniforms now replaced with jeans and matching jumpers, “Are you okay?”

“Fantastic.” You spoke earning a slight smirk from the boys at your dry, sarcastic tone.

“Funny, but seriously what’s up?” The one you knew to be George from the slighter deepness to his voice and the bump on his nose, asked as he sat next to you. Warmth radiated off him and you inhaled the light musky but sweet scent that instantly relaxed you.

“And don’t lie ‘cause we heard you crying.” Fred added, with a gentle mocking tone that made you sniff in slight embarrassment and amusement.

“I, err, I had detention with Umbridge.” You said, shaking your head at how stupid it sounded. Crying over detention, how pathetic. But the twins didn’t laugh.

“You got detention? Haven’t you been top of your class since first year?” Fred asked in bewilderment. You nodded as another tear slipped down your cheek, quickly wiping it away with your sleeve.

“So what happened? I don’t think I’ve seen Umbridge give a detention to a Slytherin before so you must have done something to piss of old toad face.” A choked laugh left your lips at the insult.

“She…doesn’t approve of my house placement.” You finally answered, I’m a muggleborn so she-”

“Wait, what?!” the twins exclaimed in unison, interrupting your train of thought.

“Huh?”

“You’re a muggleborn?” Fred asked incredulously.

“You didn’t know?” You questioned, thinking it was common knowledge, “My year have shunned me from the beginning because of it, they’ve called me a m…” you closed your eyes as more tears fell, summoning the courage to say the term you hated “mudblood, since my first night here.”

The twins couldn’t hide their rage as you spoke, growing increasingly more red as you kept talking and crying, letting all the weight of your shoulders. You told them all about your family, the isolation and anxiety you felt in your house, the encounters with other students and finally about your detention with Umbridge – showing them the scar on your hand, still red raw and only just starting to heal.

“Fucking hell, Y/N.” Your name left Georges lips for the first time and it made you smile slightly. “I’m sorry if you ever felt like we shunned you.”

“Yeah, I feel horrible about judging you without knowing you.” Fred added as three more footsteps rounded the corner.

“Fred! George! There you are you missed-” Ron called as they golden trio walked over to the twins, stopping mid-sentence as they saw you. “What are you doing?” He questioned in mild disgust, untrusting of you.

“Helping her.” George said, not taking his eyes off of you, taking your scared hand in his and coving up the words, giving it a small squeeze, making your heart skip a beat. You had always found the twins attractive; they were funny, smart and athletic – everything you looked for in a partner. But you had developed a crush on George the previous year when you saw him at the Yule Ball. He looked so handsome and suave in his dress robes, and when he saw you enter in your dress on the arm of a Beauxbaton student his jaw dropped. He asked you for a dance that night and was so sweet and gentlemanly the whole time, never trying to take you away from your date. Since then you’ve noticed the differences between him and his twin, George was always a little more reserved and introverted, though still boisterous and out-going. He had a gentle nature that sent your heart fluttering whenever you locked eyes in the halls, and he talked to you whenever he could  
“

Why?” Ron asked incredulously, a Hermione scanned you before noticing your tear stained cheeks and how you flinched slightly as Georges hand brushed over the scared words.

“Shut up Ron,” Hermione spoke, smacking him lightly on the arm, before kneeling in front of you holding out her hand. You removed your hand from Georges and placed it in hers for her to read the words marked there. Both Harry and Ron stared in shock. “’I do not belong’ Why would she make you write this?”  
And so you explained the whole story again, and by the end Hermione was crying along with you. For the rest of the night the six of you talked and talked about the unwarranted prejudice between the houses and their shared hatred of Umbridge. Harry told you all about the DA and how you were more than welcome to join if you wanted, to which you graciously agreed. It had been two hours since Fred and George found you and you were now exhausted, but happy. Actually happy. You internally screamed at yourself for not talking to them sooner, you should have known Hermione would be understanding. You recognised yourself in her, the determination and will to succeed, but she found friends and a home in Gryffindor. You had been alone for almost six years.  
Hermione enchanted a galleon and explained where to meet them for DA meetings before she yawned and took Harry and Ron back to the Gryffindor Common room, giving you a tight hug before leaving.

“Can you two show me where the Room of Requirement is? I’m still a little confused.” You asked the twins with a smile and they immediately agreed before guiding you to the 7th floor, standing you in front of you in front of a giant hall with colums against it. “Why am I staring a brick wall?”

“Ah, my dear Y/N this not any ordinary brick wall.” George spoke with a cheeky grin, which matched his brothers.

“Just think about what you desperately need, walk past the wall three times, and all will be revealed.” Fred added and gestured to the wall.

“Okay…” you said sceptically and closed your eyes. The only thought in your mind were the words written on your hand and you grew frustrated with yourself until you heard a creaking noise and open your eyes to find a big wooden door with iron detailing and your jaw dropped. You walked forward and pushed open the doors and immediately felt warm and comforted.

A roaring fireplace lit up the large room, highlighting the walls and walls of bookcases filled with magical and muggle books alike; two large black sofas sat in front of the fireplace, a mahogany coffee table between them; a large mirror hung against the wall, fairy lights hanging above it; and over in the corner was four-poster bed like in her dorms, the green sheets covering them included.

“It’s beautiful…” you spoke to yourself as you scanned the bookcases finding all your favourite books.

“Cool huh?” Fred asked, his feet up on the coffee table and smiling as he watched you explore the room.

“Definitely.” You said coming to sit next to George on the sofa and he instantly shuffled closer to you, putting an arm on the sofa behind you.

“So, this is what you needed?” George asked smirking as you nodded, “Bed included?” causing you to stick your tongue out at him at the insinuation.

“Yes, Weasley, cause that’s all I can think about when I’m around you.” You flirted back before you could stop yourself, making him laugh at the playful nature.

“You’re not at all what I expected you to be like?”

"And what were you expecting?”

“Should I leave you two alone?” Fred asked, interrupting the moment.

“Yes.” George said at the same time you said “No.”

You stared at each other incredulously for a second and saw Fred stand up in the corner of your eye.

“I’m gonna go, you two have some unresolved tension here and I don’t want to be around when you figure it out.” Fred winked at you cheekily, making you through a pillow at him, George just chuckled beside you.

Fred walked away and called over his shoulder “Use protection!” before leaving the room entirely.  
“So…” You started, body growing heated with nerves at the thought of being alone with George. “Do you know what your brother was talking about?”

“Yes, and I think you do too, Y/N.” George said softly, with a hint of a smirk.

“No, I don’t think I do,” you said turning to him, with a cheeky grin, “You’re going to have explain it to me.”

He chuckled deeply, shaking his head “That right there,” He said leaning in closer, “You like me.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. What are you going to about it?” You said, running a hand up his chest, causing his breath to hitch.

“Are you sure you want to find out?” He whispered seductively, his breath fanning your neck, sending a shiver down your spine and a rush of heat to your core

“Yes.”

All it took was that one word for him to press his lips to yours, one hand on your waist and the other on the nape of your neck. You immediately kissed back, your hands tangling in his hair. He licked at your bottom lip asking for an entrance, which you granted with a small moan as your tongues played with each other. Pulling you onto his lap to straddle him, his hands travelled to cup your ass under your skirt., gently squeezing to test your reaction. A moan escaped your lips at the sensation, and he smirked into the kiss, squeezing a little harder and dragging his lips away from yours to kiss and suck at your neck. As he found your sweet spot, you whimpered and tightened your grasp on his hair. His groan was muffled by your skin as he felt the tug at his scalp and he gently nipped at the soft skin at you neck, wanting to leave a mark. His hands massaged your thighs and hips slowly moving further up to gently tug at the band of your underwear.

“George, please…” You said breathlessly as he kissed back up to your lips

“Please what, love? You need to tell me what you want.” George said between kisses and tugs at your now swollen bottom lip.

“Touch me, please…I need you.” You replied as you grinded down on him in a desperate need for friction, feeling his already hardening bulge. He moaned and pulled your underwear down your legs as far as he could, before they got stuck around your knees.

“Shit, a little help please?” He mumbled and you giggle a little and stand up to remove your underwear properly along with your shoes and socks. Gaining a little confidence and wanting to tease him a little, you started to strip for him. When he saw what you were doing he groaned, leaning his head back before staring at you intently and shifted his seating, his bulge now straining against his pants. “Do you see what you’re doing to me?”

“Mm’hm…” you hummed in response and began to unbutton your shirt, exposing your bra clad chest to him.

“C’mere” He muttered, and you walked back over to him and straddled him again. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” His hands instantly caressed your torso to cup your breasts.

“So are you.” You replied, making him chuckle slightly as he fully removed your shirt, tugging your bra straps down with it, and throwing the shirt onto the opposite sofa. He leaned his head down and kissed along your shoulders and down to your collarbones. Instinctively you pushed your chest forward.

“Eager, are we?” He smirked against your skin as he kept kissing at your skin and across the tops of your breasts. You rolled your hips again and smirked as his grip on your waist tightened.

“You can talk, I can feel how hard you are.” You teased and kept lowly rolling your hips, loving the friction of your bare core against his jeans.

“Careful, love, your playing a dangerous game teasing me like that,” he groaned lowly as you continued to tease him, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that his stood up, gripping your legs and wrapping them around his waist, before walking over to the bed and laying you down and climbing over you. He pinned your hands above your head and roughly rolled his hips against yours as he attacked your neck with his lips and teeth.

“George…” You moaned loudly at the feeling and you felt the vibrations of his deep chuckle against you.

“That’s it, love, say my name.” He whispered in your ear and you couldn’t stop the moans that fell from your lips, saying his name like a mantra. He smirked in satisfaction and let your hands go to reach behind you and unhook your bra before throwing it behind him and attaching his lips to one nipple, his fingers playing with the other. You couldn’t stop the moan from tumbling from your lips a you ran your finger through his hair as he moved to attack the other nipple with his lips, teeth and tongue.

“George…I’m- Ohmygod…I’m gonna-” You struggled to get the words out but he knew what you meant, he could feel your stomach tightening beneath him. His actions became rougher as he pushed you towards your climax.

“Come on, love, cum for me…” George mutters between harsh sucks to your nipple. His words pushed you over the edge, and you came with a moan of his name and a string of curses. “That’s my girl…” he says as he gives soft licks to your nipple and caresses your body, gently ringing you down from your high.

You sit up, slightly breathless and pull him in for a messy kiss as you pull his jumper over his head and unbuckle his pants “I need you to fuck me…please, George, I need you”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned as you kissed down his chest towards his pelvis, when suddenly he stopped you, “Wait, are you sure?”

“Do you not want to you?” Your heart sank a little and a wave of anxiety washed over you, but he soon soothed that by pressing his forehead to yours.

“No, no, no, it’s not that – believe me, there’s nothing else I want more right now than to fuck you,” he couldn’t resist the gravity that pulled him in for another kiss with you, before tearing himself away to say, “it’s just that I’ve never done it before and I want you to enjoy it…”

His voice grew soft towards the end and your heart felt whole. You cup his face gently and press your lips to his again. “I’ve never had sex before either, but I know I want you.”

That was all George needed to hear before he gently laid you back down and took off the remainder of both your clothes, throwing them elsewhere. He hovered back over you and kissed you once more as he ran his hard cock over your dripping core.

“Shit, you’re so wet…is this all for me?” that cocky tone returned to his voice as he felt the effect he had over you.

“Yes, George, only for you,” You whimpered as you pushed your hips up in a desperate need for him. He smirked at your response and lined himself up with your entrance before slowly pushing in. You let out pants and whines at the foreign stretch, it burned but still felt good. Once he was all the way inside he paused and laced his fingers with yours before pinning them above your head.

“Are you okay for me to move?” He asked through a moan, loving the tightness around his throbbing cock, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes, move…” You groaned as he started to pull out, trying hard not to immediately thrust back in. He continued to slowly roll his hips until the burning sensation disappeared and all you could feel was pleasure.

“Faster…” you moaned out, he didn’t need to be asked twice as he increased his pace, his balls slapping against your ass with each thrust.

“Y/N…” he moaned your name as he buried his face in your neck, leaving love bites in his wake, “I’m not going to last much longer…”

You release his hands and they immediately go back to attacking your breasts, one of your own hands reaching down between you to rub against your swollen clit as the other tangles itself in his fiery hair once again. With a few more harsh thrusts he cums inside you and you follow along a few moments later with a loud moan of his name leaving your lips, your eyes seeing stars. He collapses on top of you, exhausted, panting into your neck as you softly stroke his hair.

“That was amazing,” You say softly through pants as he nods into your hair in agreement and wraps his arms around your waist tightly. You stay there, entwined for a few more minutes before he pulls out of you and stands up to go collect the scattered clothes. And placing them on the end of the bed as you reach for your want and perform a contraceptive spell. You lie back down on the bed immediately comes to join you, pulling you to him so your head rests on his chest.

“Can I ask what it was you were thinking of to conjure the room?” George asks softly as he runs his hands up and down your body soothingly.

“I was thinking about where I belong,” you say through a yawn as your eyes flutter closed, knowing that you got exactly what you asked for, “and I ended up in your arms.”

“That’s so cheesy, Y/N” he says with a chuckle, tightening his grip on your body. As you fell asleep in his arms, he watched how your chest rose and fell with every breath; how your lashes lay so perfectly against your cheeks; the soft pout on your lips and how tightly you were holding onto him. You looked like an angel, and he couldn’t fathom how anyone could even think of hurting you. Right there, in that moment, he vowed to always make you feel like you had a place to belong, safe in his arms.


End file.
